


The north is to south what the clock is to time

by Hieiandshino



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Daredevil: End of Days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>God forgive me, but it ends here.</i>
</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The north is to south what the clock is to time

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Spoilers from _Daredevil: End of Days_ #1.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by my beta. In other words: there will be mistakes.
> 
> The title comes from Pearl Jam's song _I Am Mine_.

It only ends when I’m done.

I know, I have always known. I have seen in your eyes, when we fought for the first time, that sparkle of insanity that said you would never stop — not after you met me. I am what you always wanted: someone as stubborn as you, as good as you, who knows how to fight and knows how to kill. I, however, have always refused to go down that road until that night with Kingpin; the same road you went because you were bored with what you were doing _before_  becoming Bullseye: baseball.

I have never been a true fan of it — never have been a fan of really anything after my father died —, but I heard you were quite good when I went to search who you were, to know who I was fighting against, all those years ago.

How could you not be? You  _never_  miss. And you are not being cocky, I can assure you this. Actually, you never brag about what isn’t true. You still  _are_  the best; you know how to fight, how to kill in the most particular way, and you truly never  _ever_  miss.

You, however, always bit more you can take and, one day — when I literally was being mind-controlled for those who build you like you are now — I killed you. And yet, you came back. And yet you found a way to haunt me even _before_  you did it. Your shadow stalked me through the nights in the form of your old colleagues, of your stupid, motorcycled fans and of Lady Bullseye, so madly in love with you she never noticed her own insanity.

But now, now I’ll haunt  _you_.

God forgive me, but it ends here.

“ _Mapone_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote after finishing part of my scientific article about _Daredevil: End of Days_. Dunno where this came from, but I liked. Used some stuff from the 616 canon, like Lester being killed by Matt when he was mind-controlled by The Hand during Shadowland, but it diverges from canon because, you know, he came back. Like I hope he does in the comics, because Bullseye is my favorite Marvel villain :)
> 
> [Requests open](http://nightmareduringxmas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
